Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: The Rose's Guardian
by ClyxicRyse
Summary: What if Akiza had someone with her from the beginning, someone who was there with her when her powers awaken, someone who was there with her when her parents brought her to Duel Acadamia, someone who was with her when she joined the Arcadia Movement. Meet Haruto Izinski, Akiza's Twin brother and her guardian.(OCxAkiza sorry Yusei)(under rewrite)
1. The Brother

**AN: Okay so i was just chilling out watching some Yugioh 5D's because why not, and all of a sudden a thought came to me. So life stream dragon was ancient fairy dragons guardian or something right? well what if Black rose dragon had a guardian and what if it's holder was Akiza's twin brother and he was with her by her side from the beginning through her childhood, through duel academia, and through arcadia that's where my OC Haruto Izinski comes in. note now that he's gonna be Highly protective of Akiza and this is gonna be OCxAkiza yes i know it's incest sue me and lets get something out of the way I already know a lot of people have tried this Guardian idea before but i wanna see what i can do with this.**

 **Now there's gonna be some Arc-V aspects Like Haruto's deck for instance and a few others.**

 **now i think i took up enough of your Time so enjoy~**

* * *

 **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: The Roses Guardian**

Chapter 1: The Brother

 **(dreamscape)**

 _For miles, a dark waste land is all that can be seen; the ground is dark brown and the skies a dark purple with dark clouds swirling, and no matter how hard you listen not a sound can be heard giving off a chilling atmosphere._

 _A boy can be seen lying on his back, he had burgundy chin-length hair with his front bangs separate in 3 parts slightly covering his forehead and 2 side bangs that go down to his collarbone_ **(AN: Kind of like Akiza's hair but the front bangs aren't nearly go to the forehead and the back of his hair doesn't part like hers)** _, despite the eerie silence he appears to look relaxed with his hands laced behind his head and his eyes closed in fact one might even think he's asleep._

 _This was Haruto Izinski, beside him was a strange purple silhouette that resembled a serpent, it had 2 dragon like wings and 2 long arms with claws_ **(AN: if you watched Arc-V you should know what this is)** _, its long body was curled around the boys with its head resting on its claws._

 _The two just lie there for a bit until the serpent breaks the silence._ ** _"You know for as long as I've known you, your mind has always been like this."_** _It says in a deep voice._

 _Haruto half lids his eyes revealing them to be brown and glances at the serpent. "Really? I would have thought you made this place considering your love for chaos, not that I'm complaining I find this place smoothing." The boy replied in a nonchalant tone._

 _The serpent chuckles at that._ ** _"I'm not going to deny that, but no I just reside here this is all your minds doing."_** _The serpent opens its eyes revealing nothing but red._ ** _"But then again I guess after what you and she went through your mind finds a way to cope."_**

 _Haruto frowns after that, displaying his dislike for the topic. "Can we please not talk about that now, I have to be waking up soon and I'd rather do so on a good note." Right after he says that the world begins to fade. "Guess my timing was off."_

" ** _Better go start the day."_** _The serpent says before everything fades._

 **(Reality)**

Haruto winces as the sunlight enters his vision, he waits for his eyes to adjust before getting up and preparing for the day. After he freshened up he headed towards the dining room wearing his house clothes a black tank top and dark blue jeans.

Before heading straight towards the dining room he stopped at the room next to his and unlocked it, looking inside he noticed the lump in the bed and couldn't help but shake his head, he walked inside and nudged the lump. "Akiza come on time to get up. "He only gets a groan in response. "*sigh* fine have it your way." he says before walking over to the window and opening the blinds, Akiza winces the moment the light hits the room and sits up revealing a fair skinned girl with hair and eyes like Haruto's, the only different being her front bangs were longer and the back of her hair parted a bit.

This was Haruto's twin sister Akiza Izinski, they both lived here at the Arcadia Movement an organization of psychic duelist, duelist with the ability to materialize monsters and to make the damage in a duel real, Akiza and Haruto were both made outcastes because of their powers not only by the people around them but by their parents as well.

Upon discovering their powers something else happened a mark resembling a dragon claw appeared on Akiza's right arm while a shield like crest with 2 fangs crossing each other in the center appeared on Haruto's right hand, they couldn't explain it but the marks almost felt connected in a way like they could always tell what the other was thinking and how they felt.

Haruto was always protective of Akiza and that grew as their powers grew, Haruto always tried to focus the abuse on him as opposed to Aki whether it be physical or mental pain because he hated seeing his sister hurt eventually they ran away from home and entered a dueling underground and earned a name for themselves Akiza's being 'the Black Rose' and Haruto's being 'the Venom Demon'.

Akiza rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before glaring at her brother. "Do you always have to do that Haru." she asked in a tired tone.

"I wouldn't have to if you would capable of getting up on your own." Haruto said with a grin.

Akiza could only sigh at her brother's antics, sometimes she questions how he's the older one. "I was hoping you wouldn't come and wake me up." she said in a dejected tone.

Haruto lost his grin at that, Akiza was invited to a big tournament called the fortune cup, however over the years she's gotten more scared of her powers so she's been reluctant to go.

Haruto gripped her hand. "Hey, it'll be alright Sayer and I will be there you'll do fine." Sayer was the leader of Arcadia and the one who took them in, he was like a father to them he even supported Haruto's decision to become Akiza's bodyguard after Aki got a head injury on one of their outings where they'd go out and duel people as there persona's, she was fine the next day but Haruto was still worried their marks were for more than just decoration they could feel each other's pain and he knew she was just playing it off, she looked annoyed at the decision but she was glad her brother would be there for her.

She still looked reluctant. "But what about the audience, when they find out they mi-"

"If they try to do anything they'll have to go through me, I told you I'd always be here for you alright?" he cuts her off and stretches his point again.

She looks at Haruto still a bit unsure before nodding. "Yeah… alright." She notices his hand still on hers and blushed, seeing the blush Haruto looks down where his hand was and blushes as well and releases her hand.

After everything they been through together Haruto developed feelings for his sister which made him even more protective of her, and she developed feelings for him as well because of all he sacrificed for her both knew how the other felt because of their marks but neither said anything because they knew it was wrong, but that didn't mean they didn't like the thought sometimes even questioned if it truly mattered how people saw it.

Haruto looks away to hide his blush. "Y-you should hurry and get dressed so you can eat, I'll be in the duel simulation room."

 **-Haruto's PoV (Simulation Room)**

After going through a couple of duels I deactivate my duel disk. It was different from the normal ones the device itself was in the shape of a black shield with silver trimmings and a circular touch screen showing the card zones the blade was made of green energy in the shape of a sword **(AN: fusion dimension Duel Disk)**.

Since we'd be leaving soon I changed to my usual attire I still had my black tank top but I wore a black unbuttoned trench with green trimmings and 2 silver buttons with a chain connecting them, and a green scarf. When I'm out as my persona I would raise the scarf to the bridge of my nose and wear sunglasses concealing my eyes.

I checked the time and noticed it was time to go so I began walking to the entrance. Once outside I see Akiza in her usual attire **(AN: I'm not going to bother describing it)** Standing next to Divine upon noticing me they smiled. "There you are Haru I was about to send someone to get you but I guess that's not needed now." Sayer said.

"Sorry guess I lost track of time." I say with a chuckle.

"No matter, let's be on our way." After that we get into the truck head to the tournament

 **(Kaiba Dome)**

When we arrived, we had some time before the tournament starts Akiza was looking over her deck while I was looking through the crowd, since we always had to watch our backs I developed a habit to be highly aware of the people around us who might be threats, I noticed a couple of people looking at Aki but when they saw me they looked away I made sure to keep their faces in my memory in case anything happened.

"Are you ready Akiza it should be starting soon." I ask her after I'm done evaluating the crowd.

She looks up from her deck and smiles. "Yeah, I should be fine I'm just nervous Sayer said that I'm supposed to represent Arcadia but I'm not Sure if I'm the person who should be doing it."

I raise a brow at that. "Your one of the best duelist at Arcadia, trust me you're the girl for the job."

"But your better than me and-." she tries to stress I interrupted her by putting my hands on her shoulders.

"AND I'm more unstable, you have more control than I do just stop doubting yourself." After that she concedes to my point looking in my eyes I find myself getting lost in hers, I can feel through our bond she's thinking the same as I am wishing that these boundaries didn't exist.

We both became aware of what we're doing and look away from each other. "Their having everyone go up you should join them." I say pointing towards the group of people heading towards the stadium

Akiza goes and joins them, once everyone's up there the MC begins his speech about why we're today and what not, then he starts going down the line, however when he stops at a guy with dark hair a criminal mark the crowd went crazy and started shouting, "lose the loser, lose the loser."

Being used to discrimination, I couldn't help but feel bad for the guy, but then a tall muscular man apparently named Greiger stepped up and defended him, he gave a speech about how it's not where he's from it's what he does, that got the crowd to settle down but you can still tell they didn't like him being here.

Director Goodwin head of sector security showed up and thanked him for his speech before continuing with the tournament.

 **AN: I'm Skipping Leo's duel because I never really cared for it.**

' _I'll admit the kid fought hard, but that just wasn't enough._ ' I think referring to the match between Greiger and a girl named Luna… well self-proclaimed girl it didn't take much to realize that the kid was a boy, why he dressed like a girl I'll never know but I don't judge.

I drift my attention to Akiza, her duel was up Sayer told me to wait here in the lobby since I can be a little… well protective but hey It's my sister but I chose to wait here anyway knowing I can trust him after all he's done for us.

The MC came up on the monitor and started announcing. "Alright everyone! It's time for the first rounds second match, on my right we have a man of honor and chivalry, sir Gill de Randsborg!" the crowds went wild as the duelist rose to the field in a… is that a knight costume?

Randsborg raised his sword in the air and said something that I can't even try to understand, pretty sure in translates to 'are you ready' or something.

Then the MC Pointed to his left said." and on my left from… well we don't know where she's from but what we do know is that… _are you saying we don't have anything on her_. "the MC cleared his throat. "Well anyway folks here's Akiza Izinski!"

I almost laughed at the expression on the MC's face I probably would have to if it wasn't for what Ransborg said next"You've finally arrived Black Rose witch, but I wonder where is your companion the Venom Demon." he taunted.

If the crowd wasn't frightened before with Akiza identity revealed, then they were now.

"Oh god is that demon really here." Someone Murmured their hands suddenly going in a praying position.

"Dear god help us." another person whispered in fright, not going to lie it stings a bit.

Akiza glared at him. "he's not here but he's supporting me elsewhere!" shouted at him, her anger only succeeded in making the crowd more frightened.

Akiza was putting up strong front, but through our bond I can feel the sadness that their reaction gave her.

Anger towards Randsborg began to cloud my mind for causing this. ' _that son of a…_ ' My thoughts were interrupted when Sayers voice entered my mind

 _Haruto I need you here…_

Sayer hardly ever uses telepathy with me unless he needs me to… take care of something. Without wasting anymore time I stand up and make my way to Sayer.

 **No one's PoV a few moments earlier…**

In a hall near the Duel field stood Sayer watching Akiza's entrance he needed to make sure everything was going according to plan, he even took extra precaution by having Haruto stay in the lodge he may be his best duelist but he was highly unstable when he it came to Akiza, however if something got out of hand he would call for him the boy was a savage for deliver punishment after all, well as long if the person either had or had planned on harming his sister but that didn't take much convincing.

Soon after Akiza entered the stage, Randsborg announced to the stadium that she was the Black Rose and buy just mentioning Haruto's Persona the crowds fear grew even more. ' _hehe those fools they have right to be afraid, soon the whole world will know to be afraid of my army_.'

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard foots steps behind him immediately knowing what it could be he sent a telepathic message to Haruto before turning around.

He was greeted by the 2 guys Haruto say in the lobby when they got here, they stopped in front of him. "Greetings may I ask your names and what you are doing here." Sayer asks in a polite tone.

The two men scowled at him. "If you must know my name is Bryce and this is Nick now move out of the way." **(AN: I know this is an unlikely conversation for this situation but just go with it)**

Sayer Kept up the nice façade knowing these 2 wouldn't be a problem much longer. "Now why would you want me to do that."

"Because we have a bone to pick with the Black Rose!" Nick shouted at him.

Sayer shook his head. "then I'm afraid it's not that simple."

Bryce narrowed his eyes. "and what's that supposed to mean." he said in a menacing tone.

Sayer pointed Behind them. "because he's the one you'd have to get past." he says causing them to look behind them and widened their eyes.

Walking towards them was Haruto but Dressed as his Venom Demon persona, he had his scarf raised to the bridge of his nose, the ends of the scarf flowing freely and was wearing red tented sunglasses concealing his eyes.

"Wait a minute… you're the Venom Demon! What is this place filled of freaks or something?!"

"I'll leave them to you Haruto." Sayer says before returning his attention to Akiza's duel which had started during all the commotion.

Bryce growls before letting a smirk appear on his face. "You know what fine, we were planning on coming after you next now follow us we know just the place." with that the three of them leave the kaiba dome and Bryce and Nick lead Haruto to an Abandon warehouse.

When Haruto walks inside Nick closes the doors and locks them. "we wouldn't want you running away know would we." Bryce says with a cocky smirk.

Haruto simply stares at them without saying a word and activates his duel disk Causing Bryce and Nick to smirk. "Now hold on we have to establish some things first, you see we'll each have a total of 4000 life points and so you'll have in order for you to win you'll have to defeat the both of us separately and just to make it fair for you we'll use battle royal rules so none of us can attack on our first turn."

"Fine by me." Haruto says indifferently which makes the 2 a bit nervous but they shake it off and activate their duel disk.

"Now then lets…" Bryce starts then all of them shout. **"DUEL!"**

Haruto: 4000 LP x5

Bryce: 4000 LP x5

Nick: 4000 LP x5

"You can go first." Bryce says, him and Nick having cocky smirks on their faces

"I draw." Haruto draws his card and looks through his hand before taking a card," I summon Predaplant Squid Drosera." a strange plant appeared on the field it looked like a small tree with small eyes on the trunk and plant like mouths at the end of the branches.

ATK: 800/DEF: 200

"Now I activate Predaponics, this allows me to summon a level 4 or lower 'Predaplant' monster from my hand or graveyard but it had its effect negated, and to keep this card on the field I must pay 800 life points on my standby phase." The spell shows up showing strange flytraps all in pots surrounded by purple gas.

"Now I'll use it to summon Predaplant Morray Nepenthes." A body appears with a thin body like stem with claws at the end of its hands and to flytraps for heads.

ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000

"Now I set 2 cards face down and end my turn." I finish as 2 face downs materialized on the field.

Haruto: 4000 LP x1

Bryce: 4000 LP x5

Nick: 4000 LP x5

"My move, I draw." Bryce shouts out. "I activate foolish burial now I can send 1 monster from my deck to the graveyard and I send the tuner monster Plaguespreader Zombie." Haruto narrows his eyes knowing what Bryce is planning. "Now I use its effect I can place 1 card from my hand to the top of my deck to special summon it from the graveyard. "after placing the card from his hand, a deformed purple Creature erupted from the ground.

ATK: 400/DEF: 200

"Now I summon Zombie Master." A grey skinned man in a tatter cloak materialized on the field. "Now then Demon I'm sure you know what comes next, I tune my level 2 Plaguespreader Zombie and my level 4 Zombie Master." Plaguespreader turns into 3 green rings that pass over Zombie Master turning him into 4 Spheres of Light Before a white Light burst through.

"Undead emperor, awake from your slumber to take back throne and rule over this land foolishness! Synchro Summon! Reveal yourself! Level 6! Revived King Ha Des!". Shadows began to rise from the ground and turned into this paled green skin man in a purple tattered robe and long purple claws.

ATK: 2450/DEF: 0

"Now I set 2 cards face down and I'll turn it over to my colleague." Bryce concluded with his 3 face downs Materializing.

Haruto: 4000 LP x2

Bryce: 4000 LP x2

Nick: 4000 LP x 5

"I draw, and I'll start by summoning Marauding Captain." A dirty blond warrior in green armor wielding two swords came to the field.

ATK: 1200/DEF: 400

"And when he's summoned I can summon a level 4 or below warrior type monster from my hand and I'll summon Tune Warrior." A red armored machine appears with drills for hands.

ATK: 1600/DEF: 200

"Now I tune my level 3 Tune Warrior and my level 3 Marauding Captain!" Tune warrior turned in to 3 green rings passing over Marauding Captain before a burst of light went through them.

"Warrior of strong will, storm into battle and strike down my foes with your blade of honor! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 6! Gaia Knight, The Force of Earth!" A blue armored knight and horse came through the light carrying a lance in each hand.

ATK: 2600/DEF 800

"Now I play Card of Sanctity, now we all must draw till we have 6 cards." He states as we all draw our cards. "Now I play Lightning vortex, by discarding 1 card I can destroy all your monsters." He says discarding a card the lightning rains on the field, Haruto raised a brow at this because since this counted as a battle royal that meant Bryce counted as Nicks Opponent so his monsters would be destroyed too.

Bryce then smirks pressing a button on his duel disk. "I activate my face down call of the haunted to bring back Revived King Ha Des." He says as his monster rises from the ground.

"Now I-." Before Nick could continue his turn small plant like creatures appeared on the field and bit into Gaia and Ha Des. "What!" Nick and Bryce exclaim.

"When Squid Drosera leaves the field all special summoned monsters you guys control gain 1 predator counter and if the monster is level 2 or higher than its level is reduced to 1." Haruto explained.

Level 6-1

Level 6-1

"huh" Bryce and Nick both were confused by this. "What good would that do you? Sure, you basically hindered our Synchro Summons but that's it." Bryce asked in confusion.

"You'll find out soon enough now either continue or end your turn." Haruto said Harshly.

"Fine I set 1 card face down and end my turn it's your move." Nick finished with a card appearing on his field. "Now Hurry up and get on with your turn so we can end this."

Haruto: 4000 LP x6

Bryce: 4000 LP x6

Nick: 4000 LP x4

Suddenly Haruto lets out a dark chuckle which unnerves and confuses the pair. "W-what so funny." Bryce asks slightly scared.

"it's just that you guys appear to think there'll be a next turn and if that the case then none of you are aware of the situation you're in." Haruto says darkly pulling down his scarf to show a feral smirk scaring sending shivers down the pairs spine.

"W-what are you talking about." Nick asks with sweat running down his forehead suddenly feeling a great amount of dread.

"From the moment, this duel began our roles were chosen, I was to be the predator and you two…" Haruto began putting his hand on his deck. "ARE MY PREY!" he shouts out practically ripping the card from his deck causing a gust of wind.

"First things first in order for me to keep Predaponics I must pay 800 life points." He says as purple gas from the card surrounded him and lowered his life points.

Haruto: 3200 LP

"Now I activate my face down Twin Twister, by discarding 1 card I can destroy up to 2 spell/trap cards on the field." Haruto says as he discards a card causing to twisters to appear destroying Bryce and Nick's set cards revealing them to be Mirror Force and Spirit Barrier.

"And now I summon Predaplant Sarraceniant." A plant like ant appeared with what appeared to be aloe leaves on its back.

ATK: 100/DEF: 600

"Next I use Predaponics to summon Predaplant Chlamydosundew from my hand." A creature that appeared to be a cross between a frill lizard and a sundew plant came to the field.

ATK: 600/DEF: 200

"And now it's time for me show you why they call me a demon." Haruto smiles sadistically and licks his lips, Bryce and Nick feeling more fear each passing second.

"I activate the effect of Predaplanet from my Graveyard." He says as the card pops out of the Graveyard.

"W-wait is that?" Bryce Begins to ask but Haruto answers it before he could finish.

"The card I discarded to activate Twin Twister? Yes, and when it's in my graveyard I can banish it to use Predaplant monsters in my hand or on my field to fusion summon." Sarraceniant and Chlamydosundew rise in the air swirling together in a vortex.

"2 Beautiful flowers with a deadly fragrance! Become one, with the hell beneath your petals, and give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon!" Haruto clasps his hands together and the vortex began to take shape. "Come forth! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs! Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!"

The vortex finished taking shape, revealing a viscous purple dragon with plant like mouths on each its shoulders and tendrils on its hips with another set of mouths connected at the ends and yellow and red orbs all over its body, the dragon roared loudly before snarling viciously at Gaia and Ha Des.

ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000

"When Starve Venom is Fusion Summoned it can gain the ATK of 1 Special Summoned monster you guys control like your Gaia!" Starve Venom's tendrils shot out and bit into Gaia absorbing its power.

ATK: 2800-5400/DEF: 2000

"Oh, and when Sarraceniant is sent from the field to the graveyard by a card effect I can add 1 'Predap' card from my deck to my hand and I choose Predapruning and activate it." The card pops out of his deck and he slides it through the card slot.

"Now I can special summon 1 'Predaplant' monster from my graveyard and I choose Predaplant Chlamydosundew."

"Chlamydosundew's effect it can fuse itself with monsters from my hand, field, or monsters you control with a Predator counter on it so I think I'll fuse it with your Revived King Ha Des!" the lizard shot out it's tongue and wrapped around Ha Des and pulled him towards itself and they swirled in a fusion vortex.

"Beautiful flower with a deadly fragrance, undead king who controls the darkness! Become one and create a new terror! Fusion Summon!" Haruto clasps his hands and a creature emerged from the vortex. "Come forth! The deadly botanical abomination! Level 7! Predaplant Chimeraflesia!"

The monster was a giant plant with flytrap mouths at the end of its stems and a big purple flower with another mouth in the center.

ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000

At this point Bryce and Nick were both realizing what they got themselves in and were shaking in fear, Bryce was left wide open and Nicks only card was Gaia which was about to be obliterated.

"I now activate Chimeraflesia's effect once per turn it can banish 1 monster whose level is equal or less than its own so say goodbye to your Gaia!" Nick could only watch in horror as his only defense was devoured before his eyes.

"Tell me how does it feel to be at the mercy of your predator?" Haruto kept his sadistic grin on his face the entire turn and the fearful expressions his opponents had only made that smile widen. "Now I believe it's time to finish this." As he says this Nick and Bryce take a step back in fear all their confidence completely gone.

"How about we start with you… Nick was it." Nick's eyes widened in terror. "Battle! Chimeraflesia attacks you Directly!" Chimeraflesia reeled back its stem ready to strike. "I activate my face-down Botanical Mutation, when a plant type monster I control attacks or is attacked by banishing 1 Plant-type monster from my graveyard it gains 1500 ATK."

ATK: 2500-4000/DEF: 2000

Chimeraflesia launches its stem at Nick the teeth digging into his body, reducing his life points to zero.

Nick: 0 LP

Bryce stared wide eyed as his partner landed on the ground with blood seeping out of the bite marks.

"Now Then Bryce, Starve Venom Attacks you directly!" Starve Venom rises in the air and launches a blast at Bryce Creating burns on his body and launching him backwards landing near Nick.

Bryce: 0 LP

WINNER: Haruto

Haruto's monsters fade and he walks towards his downed opponents who are in too much pain to move.

"Well I'd say it's been fun but… I think we all know I'd be Lying, but anyway it's time to put our little meeting to a close." Haruto says raising the back of his hand to Bryce and Nick his purple mark began to glow lets out a bright shine enveloping Bryce and Nick.

When the shine fades Bryce and Nick are gone and Haruto holding to objects in his hand, he raises his hand revealing the objects to be 2 blank cards, after an image started to appear on each card showing Bryce and Nick with terrified expressions.

Haruto put the cards in his coat pocket and raised his scarf up to his nose before walking back towards the Kaiba Dome, he was walking through alleys so no one would notice him and felt his crest tingling telling him Akiza's duel was over he knew she had won because he doubted Randsborg would be a challenge for her however he also felt a great deal of sadness through their bond, he growled knowing it was probably the crowd giving her this feelings but he would have to restrain himself she hated it when he has one of his… 'moments' like he just did in that duel and she hated it when he carded people even more.

He had discovered his the more of what could do when they were in the underground duel circuit, he had an opponent who got really cocky and started doing trash talk which Haruto didn't really care about until the guy had said that after he won he might decide to have some 'fun' with Akiza, Haruto snapped and after severly injuring the guy his crest just shined brightly and the guy vanished and a card was in his place, Haruto still has the card stored in his room he doesn't know why he kept it, maybe it he wanted some sort of a trophy, maybe it was as a reminder who knows.

He only does it when there's someone who either tries to go through with their threats towards her or when Sayer needed him to 'take care of someone' Akiza knows he means well but she still didn't like it she felt like he would lose himself if continued doing this without remorse so she made him promise to only do it on certain occasions.

Haruto was nearing the Kaiba Dome but suddenly stopped and took out a picture it was damaged and a portion of it seemed burned all you could make out was the younger forms of Haruto and Akiza Holding hands and smiling.

He looked at the picture with sad eyes remembering what it was like before they discovered their powers and to be honest… he missed it, he felt like they were cheated out of life, like they never really were given a chance.

He shook those thoughts out of his head and put the picture away, he doesn't need that life he has a home now, he has a new family and best of all… he has _her._

* * *

 **AN: and there's the first chapter longer than i intended it but whatever.**

 **Okay so yes he can card people with his crest i felt like the whole carding thing would be more impacting if it was by some kind of power instead of making it where anyone who was capable of operating a duel disk could do it**

 **the crest and Akiza's mark are connected meaning meaning they feel what each other feels, know what each other is thinking basically like as if they were the same person**

 **now some people may say he was to op here but he is dueling with predaplants there are trying to kill you and i'm gonna keep most of their effects the same as they are in TCG, speaking if that starve venoms effect will remain what it is in the TCG however greedy venom's effect will be the same as the anime because if not it would basically be useless and i want it in this story so yeah**

 **and yes he has yuri's sadism but only when he duels so he's not that bad some duels may represent some of yuri's duels but not a lot.**

 **okay now if you have any questions either pm me or put it in the review and please tell me if you think the interactions between Haruto and akiza believable or if they seem a bit forced but please not that this is the first chapter so not so some stuff will remain in the dark for a bit, now i don't have a schedule for how often i'll be updating this or not but i will TRY to get another chapter out by next week so until then i hope you enjoyed this and please review.**


	2. The Attack Dog

**AN: ok so sorry for not getting this out sooner my original plan was to get it out Wednesday but some stuff came up and i started to slack off but i'm gonna TRY to get a schedule set for this, ok so now onto the reviews.**

 **Supersairaptor: well there's more now**

 **ShadeAkami: glad you like the chapter, yeah i know it was a little rushed but i was also trying to get a feel of the story**

 **and glad you like Haruto and Akiza wasn't so sure if i was doing alright with those.**

 **Guest(1): Haruto is the older twin.**

 **Guest(2): Glad you like the deck it was one of my favorite's from arc-v the show may have took a bad turn but the decks were still great.**

 **Predaplant synchro's have crossed my mind but i'm not sure if i will or not.**

 **Haou-the supreme king: thanks that means a lot coming from you i LOVE your story.**

 **ok some things i forgot to say last chapter**

 **if you have a oc card idea either pm me or put it in the review and i also take suggestions for the story so don't be afraid to send those if you have any now it doesn't mean it'll happen right away or that i'll do it but i will give it some serious thought**

 **anyway i hope you enjoy~**

* * *

 **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: The Rose's Guardian**

Haruto walks into the Kaiba Dome with his scarf lowered since after Randsborgs little rant he knew people would be able to piece together who he was because of him arriving with Akiza this is proven be all the looks of fear he was getting from the people around, as he walks he hears some of the comments people are saying.

"That's him isn't it." A women whispers to her friend.

"Yeah, I saw him here with that witch." As soon as those words comes out of her moth Haruto stops and glances at the pair causing them to flinch before quickly walking away.

' _ **you know if you smile more a few girls might just look your way.'**_ the voice of starve venom entered his head, the dragon was like a brother to him but sometimes he could be annoying

Choosing not to react to the dragon or the girls he simply continued walking back to the lobby, when he got there he saw Akiza and Sayer standing there seemingly waiting for him as he makes his way over they notice him and Akiza hurries over. "Haru! Sayer told me what happened are you alright." She asks him frantically.

Haruto chuckles. "You make it sound like you think I would lose, how little you think of me." He says in a fake hurt tone even puts his hand on his heart to make it more dramatic, which only succeeds in getting him a stomp on his foot. "Ow! I was just joking!"

Akiza Pouts. "Shut up! I'm aloud to worry about my brother!" he couldn't help but chuckle again she always looked a little cute when she pouted, however he stopped his chuckling when she gave him a stern look. "… you carded them didn't you." He sighed when she asked this, she just didn't get he was trying to protect her while he doubted those too were a threat to her that didn't make their intentions any less real.

"They threatened you, that was something I couldn't let pass." He said in a tone that showed he didn't regret it.

She blushed at his protectiveness but still tried to make her point. "I don't always need your protection you know." She said while crossing her arms but with the blush on her face you could tell she didn't mind having it.

"Now, now we had a long day I'm sure your both tired with Akiza's duel done we don't have a reason to stay here, lets head home so we can rest for tomorrow." Sayer chimed in and began walking towards the truck giving each other a look that says, 'we'll talk about this later' the twins follow him.

Once they're in the truck Sayer asks them something. "I've been thinking after today's events we're not sure if there are more people like those 2 guys today, so I'm thinking that how about you to go to the field together tomorrow?" This surprised the pair because they originally wanted to go up together anyway but Sayer was worried that Haruto might not be able to control himself.

"Now Haruto I would still like you to be able to control yourself and try not to lash out but I'm sure I won't have to worry." Sayer said with a smile however that smile masked his true intentions.

Sayer was well aware of their bond just not to the extent that the twins were, however there is something that he knew that the twins didn't and that was how their bonds effected their powers he had them monitored whenever they dueled when they first joined Arcadia and he notice that they were strongest when they were together so having them together when Akiza dueled tomorrow would ensure his message to the world.

After glancing at each other and having a wordless conversation they turned back to Sayer. "Yeah we'd like that." They said in unison which after realizing that they glanced at each other again while blushing.

"Great I'm sure they won't have a problem with that, besides a hurricane probably wouldn't be able to get separate you two." Sayer said with a chuckle causing the twins to chuckle as well.

 **(Arcadia)**

Once they got back to the Movement Akiza and Haruto went to the formers room to finish their discussion about how he shouldn't be carding people, which ended with Haruto relenting and saying he would TRY to restrain himself after Akiza hit him with the enemy of all men – the bambi eyes

Currently the two were on Akiza's bed looking through their decks while Akiza tells Haruto about her duel with Randsborg.

"… and then he got out of his character saying how he wasn't supposed to lose and then I attacked and then game over." Akiza finished up in a tone that said she didn't care for the duel at all.

"huh, guess he really was nothing but some elder scrolls reject." Haruto said disappointedly he honestly expected someone who looked that dedicated to be more skilled.

"yeah I know I was kind of looking forward to a challenge but want can you do." Akiza said giving Haruto an idea.

"Well if you're not happy with that duel then… how about we have one?" Haruto suggested shocking Akiza.

"R-really I'd love that." Akiza didn't hesitate to agree, her brother and she didn't duel much and he asked her even less, Haruto was the one person she actually enjoyed dueling because for some reason he never got hurt by her power and she never got hurt by his whether hit was because of their marks or something was completely unknown to them but they didn't question it.

"Yeah we could go at it now if you wa-" Haruto started before he was interrupted by the door opening and revealing Sayer.

"I'm afraid that'll have to wait, I would like to have Akiza do a checkup before anything else and Haruto I actually need you to help me with something to when you're ready please head up to my office." Sayer said with an apologetic tone.

The twins groaned at this, Sayer found it needed for Akiza to have checkups whenever she dueled in case something changed or went wrong Haruto had to do them at first as well but Sayer decided that he didn't need them.

Haruto turned towards Akiza. "guess I'll see you after I'm done though I'm not sure how long it'll take just go take your check up if I'm not back in time we could always just duel tomorrow."

Akiza looked down at this but nodded anyway. "Alright… just don't do anything stupid alright Haru."

"When have I ever done anything stupid." She gave him a Saitama look **(you know what I'm talking about)**. "Alright I get it." With that Haruto went to Sayers office and Akiza went to her checkup.

Walking into Sayers office Haruto took a knee as a sign of respect, he was aware of the dark side however he was loyal to Sayer after everything he had done for him and Akiza, so loyal he went as far as becoming Sayers attack dog so whenever Sayer had a problem he would send Haruto to take care of it.

"Thank you for helping me with this Haruto I know you're the man for the job." Sayer said as he faced him.

"Of course, but what is the job you want me to do I don't recall anyone deserting the movement or anything like that." Haruto asked in confusion, normally Sayer would call him to deal with deserters or people who managed to seal something valuable to the movement but he would have known already if that happened.

"no nothing like that however it does have the same level of seriousness, you see Goodwin decided discovered one of our spies and let's just say he used them to… send a message what I want you to do is tell them we got that message by sending one of own." Sayer said causing a sadistic smile to appear on Haruto's face before an image of a man pops up this man appeared to be in his late twenties with dirty blonde hair and wearing some kind of cowboy get up.

"This man is Edd Lowskey and the same guy Goodwin had deal with our spies we have his location narrowed down to the Diamond area the same place you and Akiza go out in your personas I want you to go there and take him down however don't card him I want him to be able to relive the experience." Sayer said with a dark smile on his face.

"It'll be done." Haruto stands and makes his way to the door.

 **(Diamond Area)**

Haruto stands on a rooftop looking down on at the diamond area he is currently dressed as the Venom Demon and using a zoom feature on his glasses searching for sign of Lowskey not having any luck so far, he was about to move to a different area until he heard commotion a little ways down where he was looking, there seemed to be a duel going on or rather just ended looking at the two duelist he saw one standing like he just one a war and the other on the ground, taking a closer look at the victor his eyes widened realizing it was his target Edd Lowskey.

Haruto considered waiting for a time to strike but realized his message would be easier to send with an audience, he jumps off the rooftop and landed on his feet **(it wasn't that high)** and started walking down to his target, people started recognizing him and backed away as if his presence was a curse.

He stopped at the downed duelist before kicking him of the field gaining everyone's attention.

…

…

…

Silence was all that could be heard throughout the Diamond Area people either backing away with a fearful expression or a glare towards Haruto.

However, the same could not be said about Edd who just narrowed his eyes at Haruto this caused Haruto to realize that he knew why he was here.

"Well look what we have here the Demon has graced us with his presence." Edd said in a mocking tone, at this point everyone in the Diamond Area had stopped what they were doing and stared at Haruto.

Haruto said nothing and just activated his duel disk causing people to back away, Edd stood his ground and had a feral grin on his face.

"Oh, so you wanna duel huh that's great I tired of dueling these chumps anyway." Edd said activating his own duel disk which looked like some sort of pistol you would see out of a western. "but I gotta ask, this wouldn't happen to be about those chumps from your little movement would it." Haruto continues to say silent which frustrates Edd because he likes to get a rise opponent.

"well whatever let's just start but there's gonna be a change we'll do it like we do it in my home town you see we each draw 5 cards and who ever draws all their cards first gets to go first." Not really caring either way Haruto nods.

"Alright then lets…" Edd starts before they both shout out. " **DUEL**!"

Edd: 4000 LP x5

Haruto: 4000 LP x5

Haruto lets Edd draw his cards first because he didn't really care who went first.

"heh you'll regret that you're making this too easy Demon, it's my move Draw!." Edd shouts out drawing his card.

"I'll start things out by summoning XX-Saber Boggart Knight in Attack mode." A goblin in silver armor with a rapier appeared on the field.

ATK: 1900/DEF: 1000

"and when he's Normal Summoned I can special summon a level 4 or lower 'X-Saber' from my hand and I choose X-Saber Fulhelmknight." A blonde night with a red scarf and a whip like sword appeared.

ATK: 1300/DEF: 1000

"Since I control at least 2 'X-Sabers' monsters I can special summon XX-Saber Faultroll." A warrior with white hair in black and red armor and a x over its eyes appeared.

ATK: 2400/DEF: 1800

"Now I tune my level 3 Fulhelmknight with my level 4 Boggart Knight." Fulhelmknight began twirling his sword in the air before becoming 3 green rings and passing over Boggart Knight.

"Warrior with a thirst for battle and blades that slice through the hopes of his enemies! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! X-Saber Souza!" a warrior with plate a tattered red cape and an x shaped scar between his eyes appeared wielding 2 swords.

ATK: 2500/DEF: 1600

"Now I activate Faultroll's effect, now I can special summon 1 level 4 or below X-Saber from my graveyard and I choose Fulhelmknight." Faultroll stabs his sword in the ground and making a portal then Fulhelmknight jumps out.

ATK: 1300/DEF: 1000

"Now I tune my level 3 Fulhelmknight and my level 6 Faultroll." Fulhelmknight repeats the action it did before.

"Mighty warrior whose will is as strong as steel, rise and strike down your foes! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 9! XX-Saber Gottoms!" a warrior in silver plated armor covering his whole body with a sword that split down the middle.

ATK: 3100/ DEF: 2600

"Wow he got out 2 powerful monsters on his first turn." Some random guy in the crowd said.

"Yeah I bet the Demon must be feeling nervous." Another guy said.

"Now I set 2 cards faced down and end my turn." He finished up as 2 cards materialized on the field.

"Now then show what the Arcadia's best can do." He says with a "come at me" motion.

Edd: 4000 LP x1

Haruto: 4000 LP x5

"My move." Haruto says drawing his card.

"You assembled some powerful monsters but unfortunately." Haruto pulls down his scarf showing a feral smirk. "Their nowhere near the top of the food chain." The crowd became really nervous by what he meant by that.

"I summon Predaplant Flytrap in attack mode." A feral flytrap appeared on the field.

"I'll use its effect once per turn I can put a predator counter on a monster you control and if it's level 2 or higher its level then becomes, I think your Gottoms is a perfect target." A plant like creature appears and latches onto Gottoms.

Level 9-1

"Now I play Super Solar Nutrient, with this I can tribute a plant type monster that's level 2 or below and then summon another plant type monster from my deck whose level is either the same or equal to the monster I tribute plus 3, Flytrap was level 2 so I can summon a monster whose level is 5 or below." A card pops out of his deck and he takes it and plays it.

"I summon my favorite carnivores pet Predaplant Chlamydosundew." **(if I used the card before I won't describe it)**

ATK: 600/DEF: 200

"And since you know about me you should also know what this predator can do." Haruto says as a statement more than a question.

"Yeah it can fusion summon a dark attribute monster by using itself and monsters you have in your hand or field or monsters I have with predator counters, which is why I'm activating my trap Breakthrough Skill!" Bryce says as his card flips up.

"this negates one monster effect until the end of the turn guess you not fusing huh." Edd says mockingly

"Clever good thing I have this, Polymerization!" Haruto says as he plays the spell.

"Now I fuse Chlamydosundew with Drosophyllum Hydra." The two monsters rise and begin swirling in a vortex.

"2 Beautiful flowers with a deadly fragrance! Become one, with the hell beneath your petals and create a new terror! Fusion Summon!" Haruto clasps his hands and a creature emerged from the vortex. "Come forth! The deadly botanical abomination! Level 7! Predaplant Chimeraflesia!"

ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000

Now I use its effect so I can banish 1 monster whose level is equal or less than its own, like your Gottoms." Chimerafflesia grabs Gottoms and devours it.

"Battle! Chimerafflesia attacks X-Saber Souza and Chimerafflesia effects activates when it battles your monster loses 1000 ATK and it gains 1000 ATK until the end of the turn."

ATK: 2500-1500/DEF: 1600

ATK: 2500-3500/DEF: 2000

Chimerafflesia lunged at Souza and bit into him thus destroying him and decreasing Edd's life points and blowing him back and freaking out the crowd.

Edd: 2000 LP

"Now I set 2 cards face down and end my turn." I say with 2 face downs appearing.

"At this point Chimerafflesia's ATK returns to normal."

ATK: 3500-2500/DEF: 2000

Edd: 2000 LP x1

Haruto: 4000 LP x0

Edd struggles to stand for a second but manages. "Grr you'll regret that, my move!" Edd looks at his card and gets a feral smirk much like Haruto's

"first I activate my face down call of the haunted to bring back my X-Saber Souza."

ATK: 2500/DEF: 1600

"Now I activate Gottoms second call, this allows me to bring back 2 X-Sabers from my graveyard but their ATK is reduced to 0, I'll bring back X-Saber Fulhelmknight and XX-Saber Faultroll." 2 portals open with Fulhelmknight and Faultroll jumping out.

ATK: 1300-0/DEF: 1000

ATK: 2400-0/DEF: 1800

"Now I activate Souza's effect by tributing 1 X-Saber I can make it where it automatically destroys any monster it attacks until the end of thee turn." Edd says with a feral smirk

"Now I use Faultroll's effect to summon Fulhelmknight from the graveyard."

ATK: 1300/ DEF: 1000

"and once again I tune my level 3 Fulhelmknight with my level 6 Faultroll." Fulhelmkight becomes 3 green rings and passes over Faultroll

"Mighty warrior whose will is as strong as steel, rise and strike down your foes! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 9! XX-Saber Gottoms!"

ATK: 3100/DEF: 2600

The crowd was becoming impressed even more with Edd some even thinking he could win.

"Battle! X-Saber Souza attacks Chimerafflesia, and thanks to its effect it automatically destroys the monster its attacking." Souza prepares to slash at Chimerafflesia.

"I activate my face down Dark Seed Planter this causes all monsters you control to become DARK monsters and when a DARK monster I control are targeted for an attack by a dark monster you control I can negate that attack." Haruto's face down flips and Souza became trapped in a dark red orb making him stop his attack.

"Grr I set 1 card face down and end my turn." Edd ends frustrated and a card materialized.

Edd: 2000 LP x0

Haruto: 4000 LP x0

"you know I'm honestly shocked you'd come all this way to avenge your comrades Demon, and here I thought you were stone cold with no emotions at all but you must really care about those guys." Edd says trying to get a rise out of Haruto however Haruto starts to chuckle before it turns into full blown laughter.

"Do you honestly believe I care about those weaklings!" Haruto shouts with a Feral look in his eyes causing people to back up in fear. "If those people were worth anything they wouldn't have lost to a weakling like you." The insult making Edd grit his teeth in anger.

"Now then it's my turn, I draw!" Haruto looks at his card and his feral smirk turns into sadistic smile.

"I summon Predaplant Spinodionaea in attack mode." A plant like spinosaurus with a flytrap on its back appeared on the field.

ATK: 1800/DEF: 0

"and when it's summoned I can place a predator counter on a monster you control like your Gottoms and just like last time it becomes level 1."

Level 9-1

"Now I activate the effect of Drosophyllum Hydra from my graveyard, I can special summon it by tributing a monster you control with a predator counter so say good bye to your Gottoms."

Gottomes vanished in a green light and a plant like Hydra appeared on the field

"I now activate the trap Predaplanet if a monster with a predator counter leaves the field, once per turn I can add 1 'predap' card from my deck to my hand, I choose Predapruning nd activate it so I can summon my Predaplant Chlamydosundew from my graveyard."

ATK: 600/DEF: 200

Now I use its effect to fuse itself with a monster I control on the field or in my hand so I'll fuse it with Drosophyllum Hydra." The 2 monsters rose and swirled in a vortex.

" 2 beautiful flowers with a deadly fragrance! Become one, with the hell beneath your petals and create a new terror! Fusion Summon!" Haruto clasps his hands. "Come forth! The deadly botanical abomination! Level 7! Predaplant Chimeraflesia!"

ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000

"now I use its effect to banish Souza." Edd grits his teeth as he watches his monster be devoured once more.

"Battle! Chimerafflessia Attacks you directly you directly!" before his Haruto's monster could attack Edd activates his face down.

"I activate negate attack this stops your attack and ends the battle phase." Haruto frown at not being able to finish this now but gets over it quickly.

"In that case I end my turn, now please try to do something interesting I like it when my prey puts up a good fight." Haruto says with a sadistic grin.

Edd: 2000 LP x0

Haruto: 4000 LP x 0

"my move! And I play card of sanctity now e both draw until we have six cards." they both draw our cards and after looking at them Edd gets his feral smirk and Haruto had his sadistic smile.

"now I summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight."

ATK: 1900/DEF: 1000

"and like before I can now special summon a level 4 or below X-Saber from my hand, and I choose X-Saber Palomuro." A green reptile holding a blade with a x on the hilt appeared on the field.

ATK: 200/DEF: 300

"since I control at least 2 X-Sabers I can summon XX-Saber Faultroll from my hand."

ATK: 2400/DEF: 1800

"now I tune my level 1 Palomuro with my level 4 Boggart Knight." Palomuro becomes 3 green rings and Boggart knight jumps into them.

"Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 5! X-Saber Wayne!" a cowboy dressed warrior with a gun that had a blade on the end appeared.

ATK: 2100/ DEF: 400

"and when he's summoned I can summon a level 4 or lower warrior type monster from my hand and I summon Fulhelmknight."

ATK: 1300/DEF: 1000

"Now I use Faultrolls effect to bring back Palomuro." Faultroll stabs his sword into the ground creating a portal and Palomuro jumps out.

ATK: 200/DEF: 300

"Now I tune my level 3 Fulhelmkight with my level 6 Faultroll." Fulhelmkight once again turned into 3 green rings and passed over Faultroll.

"Mighty warrior whose will is as strong as steel, rise and strike down your foes! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 9! XX-Saber Gottoms!"

ATK: 3100/DEF: 2600

"and now level 1 Palomuro tunes with level 5 X-Saber Wayne." Palomuro turns into 3 green rings aand passes over Wayne.

"Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 6! XX-Saber Hyunlei!" a woman dressed in Chinese warrior outfit appeared on the field.

ATK: 2300/DEF: 1300

"and when she's Synchro Summoned she can destroy up to 3 spell or trap cards on the field so say good bye to your Predaplanet and your Dark Seed Planter." Hyunlei throws 2 kunai at the traps and destroys them."

"Now I activate Saber Slash this allows me to destroy cards on the field equal to the number of X-Sabers on the I control so I'll destroy your 2 Chimerafflessia's." his 2 monsters slash at the 2 Chimerafflesia's and destroys them.

"Now I'll activate Gottoms second call and bring back Wayne and Palomuro." 2 portals open and the 2 monsters jump out.

"now I'll activate Gottoms effect I can tribute any number of X-Sabers and then you discard the same number of cards in your hand, so I'll tribute Wayne and Palomuro." The 2 monsters turn into energy and go to Gottoms sword and he sends a beam at Haruto's hand Lighting up 2 cards which he proceeds to discard.

"Battle! Hyunlei attacks Predaplant Spinodionaea!" Hyunlei rushes forward and slices through Spinodionaea.

Haruto: 3500 LP

"Now Gottoms attacks you directly!" Gottoms slams his sword on the ground sending a wave at Haruto blowing him back a bit but he stayed on his feet.

Haruto: 400 LP

"I don't have any more cards in my hand so I'll end my turn there." Edd ends with a feral grin.

Edd: 2000 LP x0

Haruto: 400 LP x4

"wow he has the Demon hanging on by a thread!" someone in the crowd shouted.

"Yeah there's no way that Demon can win this now." Another person said.

Haruto starts laughing darkly sending shivers down the crowd's spine, some people starting to rethink who could win some people still confident Edd would come on top.

"Wow, you sure do now how to make a comeback, I had you on the ropes just moments ago but you still managed to pull through." Edd couldn't help but brace himself, his senses all of a sudden telling him to be careful. "but as impressive as that is like all prey no matter how hard you fight it, you just can't escape you fate now then, it's my move!" Haruto draws his card his sadistic smile never once leaving his face.

"During my standby phase I can banish Predaplant cordyceps from my graveyard to special summon 2 Predaplants from my graveyard and I'll summon Predaplant Chlamydosundew and Squid Drosera however I can only fusion summon for the rest of the turn, oh and you can thank you Gottoms effect for allowing me to do this." A portal opens and the 2 monsters jump out of them.

ATK: 600/DEF: 200

ATK: 800/DEF: 400

"and when Chimeraflessia is sent to the graveyard on the next standby phase I can add a Polymerization or Fusion spell from my graveyard and since both my Chimerfflesia are activating I can add 2 cards so I'll add Battle Fusion and Polymerization." The 2 cards pop out of his deck and he takes them.

"Now I use Chlamydosundew's effect to fuse it with Squid Drosera." The 2 rises in the air and swirl in a vortex.

"2 Beautiful flowers with a deadly fragrance! Become one, with the hell beneath your petals, and give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon!" Haruto clasps his hands together. "Come forth! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs! Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!"

ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000

His ace roars loudly and even causing the ground to shake, people start to back away in fear some even tripping over something but continue to back away, Edd grits his teeth realizing that things became more difficult for him.

"and when he's fusion summoned he gains the attack of 1 special summoned monster you control like your Gottoms." Starve Venom's tendrils sink their teeth into Gottoms and absorb its power and he cries out in pain.

ATK: 2800-5900/DEF: 2000

"It's been fun really it has, but it's time for you to learn who's at the top of the food chain." Edd realizing he has no way out can only stand there defiantly refusing to give Haruto the satisfaction, the crowd yelling for someone to stop but no one having the courage.

"Battle! Starve Venom attacks XX-Saber Hyunlei!" Starve Venom rises in the air and sends a blast towards Hyunlei, creating an explosion but the blast doesn't stop there it keeps going and hits Edd creating burns all over his body, people running away from the scene, some people who were recording the duel try to stay but the leave as well.

Edd: 0

Winner: Haruto

The dust from the explosion clears revealing Edd laying on his back with burns on his body some of his clothes burned off, he looked to be alive but barley.

Haruto stares at his handy work for a bit before taking a card and inserting it in his duel disk making a big flash blinding anyone who had stayed when it was over Haruto was nowhere to be found.

 **(Arcadia)**

Haruto returns to Sayers office and kneels before him.

"The jobs done." Haruto says in a respectful tone.

"So I've heard, sector security arrived a few moments after you vanished and transported Lowskey to the hospital, I don't think Goodwin will try anything for a while." Says after reading a report of the incident that he managed to intercept.

Sayer walks over to Haruto and puts a hand on his shoulder. "You did good Haruto, go ahead and see Akiza she finished her checkup a little bit ago she's been waiting for you."

Haruto gets up and walks out and heads to Akiza's room when he enters he sees her sitting on her bed reading a book.

She looks up and smiles. "you took a while bite off more than you can chew."

Haruto chuckles. "No, I just wanted to prolong the feeling, so you still up for a duel."

Akiza shook her head. "No, I'm actually kinda of tired I'll probably just head to bed." She blushes thinking about what she's about to ask. "Y-you could stay here tonight, y-you know if you want to."

Haruto face lights up at that, they both hear a voice in their head laughing Haruto's is a deep dark voice, while Akiza's is more feminine.

"Uh I mean if that's alright with you I w-wouldn't want to impose." Haruto says with his face matching his hair. "I mean I could just take that chair."

"I-it's fine the beds big enough." Akiza's voice barley above a whisper.

"J-just let me get ready for bed alright." Haruro heads to his room to change and heads back to Akiza's room.

Akiza blushes seeing Haruto forgetting that he can only seem to sleep if he's shirtless her mind drifting to things… not so child friendly.

"I hope me being shirtless is alright you know I can get really sleep otherwise." Haruto says, his face still matching his hair.

"It's alright." Akiza moves over to make room for Haruto and he proceeds to get in.

They both try to get comfortable before clapping off the lights **(just roll with it)** they both end up getting comfortable and soon began to drift off but before they do Akiza cuddles up to Haruto and he pulls her closer, each having the same thoughts before sleep took them.

* * *

 **well there it is i forgot to metion that Haruto and Akiza can talk to their dragons i didn't like how only luna did that so i figured i'd add my own little twist.**

 **well again i will try to get the next one out in a week but i'm not sure if not a week then probably a bit after, so yeah if you have a card suggestion or a suggestion for the story please pm or put in your review.**


	3. Rise of Clear Wing! Part 1

**Hey everyone, I'm so sorry for not updating in a while I in all honesty just stopped for a bit I'm not gonna try to make an excuse or anything I just wasn't writing and I'm not gonna make a guarantee when the next chapter will be out either, but anyways onto the reviews**

 **Punisher93: glad you like it**

 **EH-01: Thanks, I wasn't really sure about the deck when I made this but I'm glad a lot of people like it, as for Predaplant synchro's it's a pending idea I have a few oc Predaplants that I was going to make as fusions but I could always make a few of them synchro's but like I said I'm not sure.**

 **Haou – the supreme king: thanks man! And wait no longer, as for the situation with misty I have something interesting planned.**

 **Kamen rider w: guess that means I'm somewhat original**

 **Guest: trust me I have been**

 **And yes, I know I haven't been given Yusei and the others much screen time or any at all but don't worry they he'll get some time before he duels Akiza I will say this though him and Haruto won't get along much, well I'm sure you guys have been waiting for this so I won't keep you any longer. Enjoy ~**

* * *

 **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: The Rose's Guardian**

Chapter 3: Rise of Clear Wing! Part 1

 **(Satellite Pipeline) Midnight**

Underneath the satellite there's a pipeline that connects to the city, it's basically the only way to sneak in but the only way to make it before it closes off is with a duel runner.

In the distance, a sound of an engine could be heard just before two duel runners run past one belonging to sector security and another belonging to a guy who appeared to be around 18.

The man rode on a black and white duel runner and wore blue jeans with black boots a black to with white wings spread on the front and a white leather jacket, above him was a silhouette of a dragon that seemed to be made out of light, it didn't seem to have legs but two red eyes were visible.

The security was gritting his teeth and was wavering on his duel runner.

?: 3200 LP

Security: 400 LP

"You don't seriously think you'll get out of here do you, you no good satellite!" The security shouted at the man

"Hey! A no-good satellite would have been caught by now I'm a great satellite!" the man shouted back with a grin. "Now as much as I've enjoyed making a fool out of you I really gotta get going." He turns his runner to the side and points at the security.

"Go! Helldive Slasher of Whirlwind!" Wind began to pick up around the silhouette before launches forward so fast the water was blasted out of the way and hit the guard.

BOOOOOM!

"AAAARGHHHH!" the guards duel runner broke down and he was sent flying and landed on his side with a few rolls.

Security: 0 LP

?: WINNER

As his dragon disappears he twist the handle bars a bit and rushes towards the exit which was closing he manages to get through just barely.

His duel runner skits to a stop and he takes off his helmet revealing his black that went down to about the middle of his neck.

' _Alright I made it now all that's left is to find you Yusei.'_

 **(Goodwin's office)**

At this moment Goodwin was currently going through the files of Edd Lowskey's injuries from his duel with Haruto thinking of another way to push Haruto to the limit, while it was true he had Edd deal with some Arcadia spies it wasn't because they were getting important information he knew they were there for a while he just didn't see them as a threat, the reason why he did it was because he knew Sayer would send Haruto and that would give him the chance to see what he was capable of and to see if Haruto had what he thought he had… Starve Venom Fusion Dragon.

Needless to say, he got what he wanted however there was one problem he didn't have anybody on standby who could push the boy's emotions to the degree needed… well he could think of one person but he didn't want to resort to that the man was a beast he wasn't even sure if the person he had in mind could be called human anymore, but at the same time he knew this person would produce results.

He'd just have to wait and see for now however he had the fortune cup to worry about.

Pressing the button on his intercom he said. "Lazar once the first match of the second round starts I want you to make a trip to Domino cities Asylum, I don't think I need to tell you why I need you to go there." On the other he heard a chuckle

"So, we're letting him out I'm gonna take a guess and say he's to go after our resident predator." Lazar said in an oddly cheerful voice **(is that the word to use when describing his voice)**

"Yes, and be sure to bring a squad with you use any force necessary you." Goodwin said with that Goodwin hung up, he had some preparing to do.

 **(Morning, Sayers Office)**

"Thank you for coming Haruto, I'm sorry if I woke you." Sayer said after Haruto who was dressed in his usual clothes entered his office and took a respectful bow. "Just wanted to clarify some things with you."

"Ok, what do you want to know." Haruto ask rising from his bow.

"after you dealt with that scum did you do anything before coming back here." Sayer asks looking at the monitor.

"No, I came straight here and reported to you why?" Haruto ask in confusion not really knowing what's going on or just too tired to care.

"there were some reports last knight apparently people have been saying the Venom Demon has been attacking random people on the streets and taking the valuables after beating them however something about the reports seemed odd, you see you normally summon Starve Venom not because you Have too but because you want to install fear in your opponent but this imposter tries to beat his opponent as fast as possible and hasn't summoned Starve Venom once." Sayer said reading off the reports he found.

Haruto was shocked at this Someone was parading as him and evidently doing a good job at it too however the fact that he has the only Starve Venom should mean that this imposter shouldn't be able to keep this up for long unless. "You think he's going to come after me then." Haruto stated more than asks.

Sayer nodded his head. "he won't be able to keep up this charade without Starve Venom therefor the reasonable conclusion is he'll come to you in order get it, now we need to fix this little problem however I still want you on the field with Akiza during her match so during the first match you will be out looking for him and contact me if something happens." Haruto nods his head. "Good you may leave."

Haruto makes his way to the door Before Sayer stops him Again. "Oh, and Haruto." He looks over his shoulder. "Happy Hunting." Haruto Gives him a Feral Smirks and Makes his way out who Knows maybe he'll find a prey.

 **(Domino city)**

Haruto was leaning on a wall in an alley way thinking about where else to look he looked everywhere and couldn't find any trace of this imposter he was starting to consider letting Starve Venom release so e pent up aggression to get some attention maybe that would get the imposter out of hiding.

However, it seems like that won't be needed because both of Haruto's exits were suddenly blocked off by people who seemingly came out of nowhere.

' _Ok… this is new'_ Haruto thought with a brow raised normally people wouldn't try to corner him like this but he assumed it's just because they were a big group this.

"There's no way-out demon." Some who Haruto guessed was the ring leader said.

"Yeah your gonna pay for attacking my sister last night you punk." Someone else said furiously

' _Oh, I get it, these are the family of the people my imposter attacked.'_ Haruto took a glance at both groups who had activated their duel disk. _'Well there's no point in trying to explain that to them, and they were stupid enough to try this soo...'_

He lowered his head and took of his glasses; his eyes were closed he pushed himself off the wall and raised his head and opened his eyes they became feral and his pupils became slits. _'It's their funeral'_

 **? POV**

I was riding through the streets of New Domino city it's definitely cleaner than the satellite, I ended up getting lost last night but now I'm on track I heard people talk about a satellite dueling in the fortune cup so I figured that be the best place to start looking for Yusei. I was about to take a turn before I saw an explosion from the alley near me making me skid to a stop before I could stop and comprehend what just happened I heard some people scream and then a purple flash in the same alley.

I got off my duel runner and rushed to the alley to see a guy in a green and black trench coat with a scarf covering his face, there were cards all over the floor I bent down to pick one up and I couldn't help but gasped at what I saw

The card showed a man with a terrified expression on his face and he looked like he was cowering in fear, picked up another card to see something similar only this time it was a woman.

I looked to toward the guy standing and I saw he was looking at me.

 **Haruto's POV**

I was looking at the guy who just showed up I'm honestly hoping he just walks away because I'm not in the mood for anymore of this crap.

"D-did you do this." He asks me with his hair covering his eyes

"To be fair they attacked me." I said in a tone that showed I don't feel any remorse for what I did

"Wait you mean you dueled all these guys and won." The guy said suddenly sounding excited, not even giving me a chance to answer he stood up and activated his duel disk which to my shock was similar to mine bit instead of the device being a shield shape it was circular and was colored red and the blade of energy was yellow and instead of it being in the shape of a sword it was in the shape of a pair of wings, the touch screen instead of being circular was a hexagon **(Yugo's duel disk but which might I add I would have preferred if all the synchro dimension duel disk were like his besides jack and crows, jack because he always had one different from other people and crow because the curved blade was like his originals)**

"If that's the case then duel me!" he shouts obviously forgetting about what he just saw, I sweat dropped at this one moment he looks devastated by me carding people then he's all of a sudden excited at the idea of dueling me.

"Um… I'm sorry who are you again." I ask hoping to make the situation less confusing

"Oh, my bad my names Kyle Mathews what's yours?" he asked in a tone that reminded me of an energetic child.

"Uh… it's Haruto and uh you're not from around here are you Kyle?" I assume this because anyone from around here would have ran or attacked me by now.

"Nope, I'm from the satellite just got here last night I was looking for friend but I also wanna duel strong opponents and I can tell just by looking at you that your strong, so come on duel me." He said enthusiastically.

I just stare at this guy blankly still trying to register how he just forgot about the carded people on the ground, deciding it would be easier to comply I activated my duel disk. "Let's just get this over with before something else crazy happens."

"Alright! Then Lets…" Kyle starts before we both shout out. "DUEL!"

Haruto: 4000 LP x5

Kyle: 4000 LP x5

"Hope you don't mind but I'll be going first." He says drawing his card.

"I summon the tuner monster Crystron Quan." a little blue robot with crystals on his head and back appeared on the field.

LVL: 1 ATK: 500/ DEF: 500

"Then I set three cards face down and end my turn." Three cards materialized in front of him.

' _He's either going for a monster effect or his face downs alright I'll bite the bait.'_ I thought as I drew my card.

Haruto: 4000 LP x6

Kyle: 4000 x2

"I play polymerization and fuse my Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra and Predaplant Moray Nepenthes in my hand." The 2 monsters began to swirl together

"2 beautiful flowers with a deadly fragrance! Become one, with the hell beneath your petals and create a new terror! Fusion Summon!" Haruto clasps his hands. "Come forth! The deadly botanical abomination! Level 7! Predaplant Chimeraflesia!"

LVL: 7 ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000

"Battle! Chimeraflesia attacks Crystron Quan, and Chimeraflesia's effect activates when it battles your monster loses 1000 ATK and my monster Gains 1000 ATK!"

ATK: 500-0

ATK: 2500-3500

Chimeraflesia was about to lunch one of its mouths at Quan but Kyle smirked having other plans

"I activate the effect of Crystron Quan during your main phase or battle phase I can special summon a monster from my hand, like my Crystron Rosenix!" a red robotic bird with red crystals appeared on the field

LVL: 4 ATK: 1800/DEF: 1000

"and if that's successful Quan and the monster summoned are automatically used to synchro summon, so now my level 1 Crystron Quan tunes level 5 Crystron Rosenix." Quan turned into 3 green rings and passed over Rosenix.

"Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 5! Crystron Ametrix!" a purple robot that looked to have a feminine design with some dragon aspects and had crystal wings and horns.

LVL: 5 ATK: 2500/DEF: 1500

"Oh, and before I forget when its Synchro summoned all special summoned monsters you control are switched to defense mode." Chimeraflesia's body then turned blue indicating it being in defense.

"What!" I cried out in shock

"I'm not done yet now I activate my face down Crystron entry! This allows me to summon 2 Crystron tuners 1 from my hand and the other from my graveyard, so say hello to Crystron Rion and lets welcome back Crystron Quan." He says with that childlike grin still on his face before Quan comes back to the field along with another little robot this one having a white body with black crystals on his heels and wrist along with some on the back of his head.

LVL: 1 ATK: 500/DEF: 500

LVL: 3 ATK: 500/DEF: 500

I stared at this scene with wide eyes in a matter of moments this guy made my entire turn… useless, and he still has 2 face downs, I should be frustrated, I should be pissed but… I feel excited.

I chuckled. "You know what, I'm going to enjoy this."

Kyle's smile just widened. "You're going to enjoy this? Well I've been enjoying this now come on what else you got."

"This, I Play the quick play spell Fusion Replacement." The card showed a spirit like form of 5 headed dragon going towards a deck and a spirit form of first of dragons emerging from the deck.

"With this I can return a fusion monster I control to my extra deck and then I can summon another fusion monster from my extra deck with a lower level, so I'll return my level 7 Predaplant Chimeraflesia so I can summon level 5 Predaplant Sepiidaflesia!" a plant like squid appeared on the field it had tentacles obscuring its mouth and had purple flower petals around its head that were closed back covering its body.

LVL: 5 ATK: 2000/DEF: 1500

"Battle!" I declared "Sepiidaflessia attacks Crystron Quan." The tentacles covering its mouth spread apart revealing its mouth which opened and barbed tendrils shot out and slashed the little robot

Kyle: 2500 LP

"Now I activate its ability once per turn I can take control of a monster you control whose level is equal or lower than its own and I choose Crystron Ametrix." Sepiidaflessia's flower petals spread out and ripples began to spread across the flower putting Ametrix in a hypnotic state before it comes over to my side of the field.

"Now I set 2 cards face down and end my turn." The cards appear on the field.

"I draw!" Kyle shouted and drew his card.

Haruto: 4000 LP x0

Kyle: 2500 LP x0

"I play Card of Sanctity, now we each draw until we have 6 cards." We both draw our cards, in all honesty I could have drawn better but they'll have to do, I look over to Kyle and see that smile of his widened, I guess now I'll see what else he can do.

"Alright, it's time to get real." He says as Rosenix's card comes out of his graveyard. "By banishing Rosenix I can summon a Crystron Token." He says a red Crystal orb appeared on the field.

LVL: 1 ATK: 0/DEF: 0

"Now I Summon Crystron Thystvern!" a purple robot with a dragon design with crystals for wings appeared on the field.

LVL: 3 ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000

"Now level 3 Crystron Rion tunes with my level 1 Crystron Token and my level 3 Crystron Thystvern!" Rion turns into 3 green rings and Passes over the token and Thysvern, Kyle thrust his fist upwards and a burst of white light goes through the rings.

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings. Strike down those enemies at the light of speed! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" a black and white dragon emerged from the light its wings looked like glass with specks of light coming off them, in place of its legs were the same shiny glass that mage its wings, it flew to the sky and let out a roar before descending and hovering over the ground.

LVL: 7 ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000

I stared at the Dragon in awe it gave off this feeling of superiority as if daring someone to defy, it made me shake with excitement finally realizing something I'm not facing prey, no I'm facing a hunter.

I let out a laugh. "what a magnificent dragon you have but I feel I should mention even if Sepiidaflesia is destroyed the your Ametrix will remain in my control."

"trust me I'm not worried about that." He said with a chuckle before pointing at my monster.

"Battle!" he declared! "Clear Wing Attacks Sepiidaflesia! Go! Helldive Slasher of Whirlwind!" Wind Begins to spiral around Clear Wing and he rushes at my monster.

"Hold it! I use Sepiidaflesia's effect, when it's selected as an attack target I can choose a monster I control to take the attack for it, so now Ametrix is the attack target!" I say but get confused a when I see him smirk

"I activate Clear Wings Effect when a level 5 or higher monster activates an effect I can negate that effect and destroy the monster." Clear wing stops its attack and sends a light from its wings at Sepiidaflesia and destroys it. "and then Clear Wing gains the ATK of the destroyed monster."

ATK: 2500-4500

"Damn!" I grit my teeth, but my excitement doesn't diminish.

"Now Clear Wings attack continues but this time its target is Ametrix!" the wind gathers around Clear Wing again and launches through Ametrix, the back lash pushing me back a bit

Haruto: 2000 LP

"and with that I end my turn."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" I burst out laughing, I just couldn't help it and it wasn't my usual sadistic laugh, no it was a genuine one because believe it or not I was actually enjoying myself, however that doesn't change the fact that I'm the top predator and I plan on keeping it like that.

I calmed down from my laughter. "sorry about that I sometimes when I get excited I just let loose."

Kyle just grins. "no big deal I'm enjoying myself too your pretty good, but you don't stand a chance against my ace!" he shouts out pounding his chest with pride.

"We'll see about that, it's my turn!" I say drawing my card

Haruto: 2000 LP x7

Kyle: 2500 LP x5

I look at the card I drew I get my usual feral smirk. _'alright partner how about we pull out all the stops!'_ I say to Starve Venom

' _ **thought you'd never ask!'**_ he says back

"First off I summon Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio!" a plant scorpion appeared on the field.

LVL: 3 ATK: 1200/DEF: 800

"and when He's summoned I can send 1 card from my hand to the graveyard to special summon 1 'Predaplant' monster from my deck like my Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra." a plant like snake appeared on the field.

LVL: 3 ATK:1000/DEF: 1500

"And when it's special summoned by the effect of a 'Predaplant' monster I can add a 'Polymerization spell card or a fusion spell card from my deck to my hand, so I'll add Polymerization and activate it." My 2 monsters rise and swirl together in a multicolored vortex.

"2 Beautiful flowers with a deadly fragrance! Become one, with the hell beneath your petals, and give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon!" Haruto clasps his hands together. "Come forth! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs! Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" my ace emerges and lets out a mighty roar.

LVL: 8 ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000

my right hand begins to burn making me look at it, mark was glowing but bright than normal, I begin to clutch my hand in pain.

I hear grunting and look over to Kyle and see him clutching his hand as well he stops for a moment to look at his hand and I gasp at what I see… he had a mark like mine.

His mark like mine was in the shape of a spiked shield however instead of fangs crossing over each other in the middle his had a star.

Clear wing begins to roar at Starve Venom and Starve Venom roaring back as if they were challenging each other.

"Well it looks like it's time for the titans to clash."

* * *

 **And that's it for Part 1 and before anyone ask, no odd eyes and dark rebellion will not be in this however there are other Guardians and I am currently working on their decks.**

 **As for Kyle's deck it's a mixture of Crystrons and speedroids, and Kyles personality is Kinda like judai's can't make a Yu-Gi-Oh story without a happy go lucky character, can you?**

 **As for the person Goodwin was talking about well I will leave that to your guys imagination, he will be revealed next chapter though**

 **OC Cards**

 **Fusion Replacement (Quick-Play Spell)**

 **Return 1 fusion monster you control to the extra deck and if you do special summon from the extra deck 1 fusion monster that's a lower level than the returned monster.**

 **Predaplant Sepiidaflesia (level 5, Plant, Fusion) Name Origin: Sepiida(Cuttlefish)+Raflesia**

 **2 DARK monsters**

 **Once per turn, you can target 1 monster your opponent controls whose level is equal to or lower than this card and take control of it (even if this card leaves the field). Once per turn, when this card is attacked you can choose another monster you control to be the attack target instead.**

 **ATK: 2000/DEF: 1500**

 **Anyway, I hope this was worth the wait and again sorry for taking so long, don't forget to review**

 **See you next time~**


	4. NOTICE

**NOTICE**

 **Hey everyone, I'm sure you all would be really happy to get a new chapter but I'm afraid that that's not the case here, I'm sorry to say this story will be on a slight hiatus for a bit, now the reason for this is because I don't like how I did things, like how I focused too much on my OC and completely neglected the other characters, and now I can't seem to think of a way to bring them in without forcing it and that bothers me.**

 **I'll be spending this time thinking the plot over and what I can do to fix the problems I found and possibly try to flesh out Haruto and Akiza's relationship, I know you guys said you liked their moments with each other but I feel like I could do better.**

 **Now there is another possibility I've considered and that's to rewrite the story which sounds stupid since there's only 3 chapters but it would give me a fresh start plus nothing would really change besides how I start the story because I started this when the plot starts to thicken and didn't give myself a lot of room to work with so I would probably start it earlier.**

 **Now the rewrite is a last resort option for if I just can't seem to think for a way to get this to work, but at the same time I would like your guys opinion on this should I try to make this work or should I do a rewrite, this will probably last for a month just to get everything together and again I'm sorry if you were excited for the next chapter.**


	5. Rewrite Notice

**NOTICE**

 **Hey everyone, I decided to just rewrite the story and I posted it up already too by the name of**

" **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: The Rose's Demon" I hope you guys enjoy it because I actually enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
